Problem: $ 1.3 + \dfrac{6}{50} = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{6}{50} = 0.12 $ Now we have: $ 1.3 + 0.12 = {?} $ $ 1.3 + 0.12 = 1.42 $